Drain cleaners are commonly sold in plastic cases, such as reclosable blow-molded cases that are shaped to match the drain cleaners. The cases are used to carry the drain cleaners from job to job when not in use. However, these cases can be expensive. In addition, these cases may not have been designed specific to a particular user and application. Also, the cases tend to have crevices that are difficult to clean, and the drain cleaners tend to leave behind residue that is messy and smells if not cleaned.
In addition, drain cleaners can be difficult to use in tight spaces. The drum of a drain cleaner rotates to direct the cable into a drain to clean the drain. When the drain cleaner is used in a tight space, the drum may contact various surfaces. The rotation of the drum can damage these surfaces. Furthermore, the rotation of the drum may be problematic for a user. The rotation of the drum can cause damage to a user's hand. In addition, it may be difficult for a user to grasp the drain cleaner with a second hand to support the drain cleaner because the rotation of the drum interferes.